


Пирожки со всем(и) подряд

by Immernot



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector George Gently, Inspector Morse (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Lauren (Lost Girl) - Fandom, Lewis (TV), Lost Girl, Sanctuary (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все подряд пирожки, что я писала, просто так и для ФБ всех мастей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пирожки со всем(и) подряд

в ньюкасле в шестьдесят четвертом  
бежит за мальчиком сержант  
орет верни ключи засранец  
инспектор джентли молча ждет

в ньюкасле в шестьдесят четвертом  
бежит за мальчиком сержант  
орет и про себя мечтает  
что он по лондону бежит

в ньюкасле в шестьдесят четвертом  
бежит за мальчиком сержант  
пока не знает мальчик робби  
что станет сам потом сержант

в ньюкасле в шестьдесят четвертом  
бежит за мальчиком сержант  
а в оксфорде раскрыл убийство  
пока не алкоголик морс

***  
как вы сказали его звали  
спросил у льюиса сержант  
потом в ответ услышал магнус  
и отчего-то погрустнел

да кто ты будешь без сержанта  
спросила робби инносент  
ни кем я без него не буду  
ответил робби честно ей

племяннице сказал инспектор  
шепни-ка спутнице своей  
пускай она суккуб хоть трижды  
джеймс на работе и со мной

скончалась как-то хелен магнус  
сидит в печали циммерман  
к нему чувак в плаще явился  
и рассказал где хелен щас

раз трандуил с лосем гуляя  
зашел в шотландию и вдруг  
прапрадед экими судьбами  
спросил его ехидный бонд

***  
в кустах нашли четыре трупа  
что характерно по частям  
тут не шекспир уже а декстер  
сердито робби пробурчал

в кустах нашли четыре трупа  
что характерно по частям  
а я всегда любила паззлы  
сказала хобсон от души

в кустах нашли четыре трупа  
что характерно по частям  
что характерно по цитате  
нашел на каждую сержант

в кустах нашли четыре трупа  
что характерно по частям  
опять на празднике семейном  
не появилась инносент

в кустах нашли четыре трупа  
что характерно по частям  
где свистнул петерсон гранату  
не стали даже выяснять

***  
пешком в испании гуляя  
на третий месяц наконец  
джим понял что в мозгах как прежде  
пиздец


End file.
